Electrical connections between daughter boards and mother boards may be required to handle high speed signals with very high band widths and provide a large number of individual circuit connections. Gold dot electrical connectors can accommodate high speed signals, very high band widths and are capable of providing large numbers of individual circuit connections. Gold dot connections require a substantial compression force to deform the gold dots and produce a connection that is free of air gaps. When a large number of gold dot connections are made simultaneously in one connector assembly, the total compression force required is substantial. These large compression forces are generally provided by threaded fasteners. Threaded fasteners have a number of disadvantages. Tools are generally required to tighten threaded fasteners. Substantial space is required for insertion and operation of the tools. Multiple fasteners cannot be tightened simultaneously. Tightening one threaded fastener too much when another fastener is loose may damage the gold dots. It is difficult to tighten multiple threaded fasteners to a uniform tension. Vibration may loosen some threaded fasteners and overload other fasteners. All of these problems combined make it time consuming to make proper connections with connectors employing threaded fasteners. In addition to the time required, connectors with threaded fasteners require more space.